


Redhead Bisexual Queen + Biconic Iron Dad

by colorworld



Series: My Whole Universe Is With me (May God Never Let It Fade) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bisexuality, CHRIS PINE - Freeform, Celebrity Crush, Coming Out, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, bisexual dad daughter, bryce dallas howard - Freeform, celebrity crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorworld/pseuds/colorworld
Summary: Her dad comes out into the room. His blazer is three colors in a particular order: pink, purple, blue.Clara immediately gasps and slips onto the floor since its a footed bisexual onesie, so it's double the fun.OR: It turns out that both dad and daughter decide to come out to each other on Bisexual Visibility Day and get an absolute kick out of it.





	Redhead Bisexual Queen + Biconic Iron Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lotta fun writing these very few words, but I'm honestly feeling proud right now! Reviews are incredibly INCREDIBLY appreciated and I hope you enjoy! Thank you for taking the time to read!

Clara Rose Morgan Stark planned it all out as perfectly as possible. 

 

The redhead fourteen-year-old was very selective on what things she planned on, and this was one of them. She ordered the bisexual flag whale onesie off of Amazon and received it in secret, learned how to do a bisexual flag-colored eyeshadow look on Youtube, was going to play “Girls/Girls/Boys” by Panic! At The Disco, and was pretty much going to dance her way downstairs and say a highly bisexual pun with classic finger guns. 

 

So basically, she was putting on her own pride parade, you might say. 

 

It took some time, but she figured all of this out slowly. Clara started taking notice when she was getting closer to being thirteen. A lot of men were smoking hot, and some women were undeniably beautiful (and, of course, hot). Example: a celebrity crush on Chris Pine and a celebrity crush on Bryce Dallas Howard. Yeah, the boys at school were nothing, but holy shit, a good few of the girls had everything including an attractiveness and personality Clara couldn’t help but adore. And by the time she was fourteen, she bluntly accepted that bisexuality was her personal reality. 

 

It wasn’t problematic to her, not in the slightest. Tumblr was her secondary home, as well as Discord. No, absolutely no one knew she was Clara Stark, but they knew she was Clara. So every single person on her Star Trek discord thought she was Clara from Dallas who lived in a three-hundred-thousand-dollar house with two corgis with two parents...They couldn’t be more wrong, but it wasn’t their fault. Yeah, she was lying to their faces, but it wouldn’t be the same if she was Clara Stark on Tumblr, immediately being bowed down to and being deemed untouchable. It sounded lonely and icy when Clara thought about putting herself out there with her true identity, so she lied and she was just Clara something. 

 

Besides being a home for her, it was a home for anything LGBTQ+, so bisexuality content came up on her dash often. Alignment charts, text posts, memes, rant posts, anything and everything! It pretty much was apart of her, this somewhat-newly discovered identity. And now, she was going to reveal it to her parents-but only her parents. It was a bit nerve-racking to have anyone else see her in an embarrassingly bright-colored onesie blasting Panic! At The Disco as she danced and twirled down the stairs with the whale tail and narwhale horn of her onesie bopped a bit to her movement. Like Happy, like what if he showed up? What if the Guardians were around and Mantis just looked at her in confusion? The point was, not everyone got it. Hell, her mom didn’t get it incredibly well, either, but it wasn’t the same. Her mother was her mom who she could tell anything, and same for her dad. Her dad, however, probably had some understanding...It would have to be something to find out. 

 

Clara zipped her onesie on over her porcelain somewhat plump body, pulling the unicorn hoodie part over her head. Her makeup was absolutely flawless from the foundation to the pale gold highlight to the eye makeup, her intense false lashes never faltering, and her bright red-orange lipstick would not move until her makeup wipes said so. She smelled like peonies and vanilla from her pricey perfume, and Friday was on standby, ready to fill the room with Brendon Urie’s prized voice. 

 

Were those...nervous butterflies in her stomach? It was just her parents, no biggie, right? It would be fun! There wasn’t an obligation for anyone to know her sexuality, but she was going to show it off with pride today! 

 

“It’s gonna be good, it’s gonna be good,” Clara tries to motivate herself in front of the mirror, a habit her mom had for business. Maybe she would do business, one day, finding portions of it interesting. She liked tinkering with her dad’s tech, too, but she wasn’t absolutely enthralled with it. For now, she was only a teenager, and she had plenty of time. There was no rush to grow up, and her dad really emphasized that point, considering he was the unending-loving-overprotective dad he was. 

 

The teenage Stark faced her bedroom door. The moment she walked out of the door and her parents saw her in complete bisexual gear, she could face life or a-sprinkle-of-sad life...Okay, Clara thought maybe a little bit more than a sprinkle-of-sad-life. Not death, oh no, not death! She knew her parents, and her parents loved her so dearly and would never kick her out for her sexuality. They weren’t monsters, nor homophobes in the absolute  _ slightest! _

 

Clara turns her door knob and goes down her hall, looking downstairs. “Hey, Mom? Dad?” Her voice accidentally cracks. She actually winces. 

 

“Yeah, honey?” Tony calls back up in response. He is foraging for something quick to eat in the pantry. Maybe he would eat the popcorn and put on a movie. 

 

“Where are ya?”

 

“Um, in the pantry finding a snack-a-lack. Why?”

 

Clara swallows. “Would you come out into the living room?”

 

“Why, baby girl?” Tony’s brows crease. He snatches the specially wrapped chocolate bar and shoves it in a pocket. 

 

“You’ll see! ...Hey, Friday, play Girls/Girls/Boys by Panic! At The Disco at fifty three seconds!”

 

The noise of Brendon Urie’s voice starts the chorus and Clara has this huge pang of fear that prevents her from dancing and instead bounces down stairs, jumping off the last two steps on the floor, finishing with bent knees and shimmy jazz hands, a giant grin on her face. 

 

Her dad comes out into the room. His blazer is three colors in a particular order: pink, purple, blue. 

 

Clara immediately gasps and slips onto the floor since its a footed onesie. 

 

“Oh my god, honey, no!” Tony is both concerned and laughing at the same time as he rushes over to help her up. But by the time he helps his whale-onesie-clad daughter up, he can’t help but keep laughing. 

 

On the other hand, Clara is sputtering like crazy, round and huge eyes at her dad. “Yo-you-you’re a bisexu-bisexual, uh, um, too?! WHAT?!” She screeches.

 

“Glad to see you’ve caught on there, bisexuwhale!” Tony smirks. He noticed the whale tale and narwhal horn quickly. 

 

“I didn’t know-how could I not know-I catch onto stuff like that!”

 

“Irrelevant, my dear daughter! Happy Bisexual Visibility Day, sweetheart,” Tony hugs his daughter snuggly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

 

“I didn’t know you knew that was today,” Clara murmurs against her dad’s chest. She pulls away with perplexed eyes. 

 

“I’m not as old as you think I am, Clara. But anyways, I’m not exactly shocked considering your double crushes on Chris Pine and Bryce Dallas Howar-”

 

“HOW DO YOU _ KNOW  _ THAT?!” Clara is horrified and literally jumps. 

 

“I know everything, sweet pea!” Tony smiles. He pulls out the chocolate bar he grabbed and hands it to his daughter: a bisexuality-colored chocolate bar. 

 

“Oh my god,” Clara chuckles. She quickly tears it open to find a row of white chocolate, a row of dark chocolate, and a row of milk chocolate between it. “I love it,” She whispers with incredible enthusiasm in her eyes. 

 

“Oh, honey, there’s literally a mini bi-flag cake and a few bi donuts I got last night from a bakery that makes sexuality themed food.”

 

“Oh my god, I want to get Kamira an endless supply of pansexual chocolate bars-she NEEDS it!” Clara yells and jumps up and down with excitement like she was on a sugar high. She hadn’t even eaten the chcolate yet. 

 

“Um…”

 

The dad-daughter duo slowly turn around to the right side of the room and see Pepper standing there with extreme amusement. She’s on the verge of laughing, crying, only God knows! 

 

“I-I have to get a pic-picture of this!” Pepper says through laughs. Tears are pouring out the outer crease of her eyelids.

 

“ _ NO! _ ” They shrieked. 


End file.
